The Girl And The Nightmare King
by PurebloodPrincess09
Summary: Ariane's mother always told her stories but she did not know is that one of the stories was based on her mother, her father, and even Pitch... She recalls that story, remembering the day her mother told her. However there is more to that simple story. There are things, that Ariane still not know. -COMPANION PIECE TO RISE OF THE GUARDIANS: HELL'S FROZEN RAIN-


**A/N: Hello! This is a little companion piece to my Rise Of The Guardians: Hell's Frozen Rain story. It's just about how Ariane's mother Anna told her stories when she was little, but one story was about her mother, father, even Pitch which she does not know. This would give a little background at what happen but you guys will find out more later in my Hell's Frozen Rain story. Anyways enjoy^^**

* * *

**~The Girl And The Nightmare King~**

When I was little, I remember my mother always use to read me bedtime stories. Any bedtime stories, mostly fairy tale ones. There was this one story that was one of my favorites. It's about a girl who fell in love with the Man In The Moon even though she was unaware that the Nightmare King was also in love with her.

It's a tragic love story, which I couldn't but like it so much. Thinking about it I can remember the day she read it to me...

x

10 years ago

"Mommy what is that in your hand?" My mother smile, she sat right next to me on my bed. I look at the book in her hand to my surprise it look different from all the rest. It was red book with the title _The Girl And The Nightmare King _**(A/N: Was going to put Beauty and The Beast but thought about nah xD) **across it. She must have bought it. "New bedtime story mommy?"

"Yup, this one is about the girl who fell in love with the moon while the evil Nightmare King was in love with her also." I lean against my mother, she open the book which show pictures of course, she begin to read. "Once upon a time there's was an evil man named the Nightmare King, he was most feared man throughout the world. Everyone fear him and his fearlings."

The picture show a man, he's tall. He has golden-yellow eyes, pale gray skin, and glossy black hair that are styled in curved spikes that curve towards the back of his head. He wears long black robes that cover his feet. It show him smiling evilly, tiny black creatures stand next to him.

My mother flip to the next page, it show the man again but this time sad. "What they did know was that the Nightmare King was lonely, and sad. Over the years people forgot about him. All he wanted was friends, family, most of all people just to believe in him." She flip the page, it show him walking through a small town. "He travel across many towns, looking for at least one person who still believes in him."

She flip to the next page, it show him sitting down against a building. " Years have pass, no one believe in him, they had forgotten about the Nightmare King. Just when he was about to go back to his home, the darkness."

My mother turn the page to my surprise, it show a girl, she was young but most of all she look very beautiful. She has short, curly dark chestnut hair with brown eyes. It showed her leaning down to the Nightmare King, lending her hand out to him, and she was smiling at him. Her eyes were filled with so much love, tenderness, and kind. There was no hint of any fear in them.

"There came across a girl, the town's teacher, her eyes filled with so much love, purity that Nightmare King never seen before. She offered him to be his friend despite that he was the monster everyone fears, but the girl did not care. She seen the loneliness in his dark eyes and for a strange reason she wanted to take away his pain." My mother said as she flips the page, it show the Nightmare King shock, it looks like he's going to take the girl's hand. "The moment their eyes met, the lonely Nightmare King fell in love with the girl. He accepted the girl's offer.

Turning the next page, it show him standing next to the girl smiling. "He no longer felt lonely. As his forbidden feelings for her grew so did the desire to have her. His desire to corrupt her innocence, that drove him nearly insane. He tried his best to control but soon it'll overcome him and do the unthinkable." The next page show the Nightmare King standing in the darkness, watching the girl reading a book to children in a classroom. "Sadly for him, the girl did not return his feelings, she only sees him as a friend. The Nightmare King did not give up, he waited till she return his feeling but that's when he regretted it."

The next page show the girl staring at a man who look about in his early twenties, he short wavy light blond that looks almost white. He has hazel eyes, he's wearing a colorful suit, and he look very handsome I admit that.

"One day, the girl came across a mysterious boy, smiling with mournful eyes. He told the girl he is the Man In The Moon, and he wanted to meet the girl who gave so much for children. The girl knew who he was, because she read so much about him, and she adore him." My mother said as a smile break across her face. She flip to the next page, it show the girl's eyes filled with adoration and she was happy. "The moment their eyes met, the girl fell in love with the boy. Soon became their forbidden relationship."

She flip the page, it show the boy and the girl happy, far behind them is the Nightmare King. His expression show sadness and betrayal. "The boy and girl were happy together but what they did know was that Nightmare King was sadden by their relationship. The girl he loves chosen his enemy over him, the poor girl didn't even realize that he had feelings or her." I grab the page and turn it for my mother. Curious on what happens next. It show the Nightmare King standing in darkness with anger expression. Around him, there was tiny dark creatures with yellow eyes. They surround him like he was their leader. "Feeling betrayal and hurt, The Nightmare King vowed to make them pay. He surrender himself to darkness, furthering him deep in the madness. Soon he was no longer the person she once knew and became friends with."

The next page show the girl staring at the Nightmare King with a sad expression. "The girl realize that the Nightmare King was in love with her, but it was too late now. Seeing him more corrupted and filled with nothing but hatred, vengeance. She could not save him... So the girl left him, disappearing with the man in the moon." My mother said as a tear slid down her face, it hit the page. I simply stare at my mother, I did not know why is she crying? Did she felt sorry for the Nightmare King.

My mother turn to the last page, it show Nightmare King and the girl. The Nightmare King is standing in the his lair, looking at the globe with the same sad expression while the girl look out the window in a house with a sad expression. They both have a regret in their eyes.

"Years pass, they never saw each other again. The Nightmare King still searches for the girl but if only he knew that she regretted what she did. They'll never forget what they both went through together, the moments they both share, even now the girl still misses him dearly and perhaps she might have loved him. Who is to say..." My mother sighs, she closes the book, and rubs my head, giving me the smile she could. "Time for bed, Ariane."

x

Thinking back on it, I almost ask my mother why was she sad? But a part of me didn't want to ask her, because I knew she wouldn't tell me, she'll deny being sad. Still ever since, my mother never read that story to me again.

I remember seeing my mother crying, she was looking out the window, I swear I thought I saw a hint of regret. Did my mother really felt connect to that story? I don't know even to this day I still not know.

Hmm the Nightmare King, almost looks like Pitch. Strange even could be him, but we all know it can't be. Pitch cannot love he only fears, but for some strange reason I felt as though he could. Everyone is capable of love especially him.

What I did know is that the story my mother read to me about that day, the girl was actually my mother and Nightmare King is indeed Pitch. There are some things which I don't know...

* * *

**A/N: The story was just a short version of it, believe me there's a lot happen between them. You'll find out in my story and I might just write story about her mother, how she met Pitch and Manny. Anyways please review and see you all next time:)**


End file.
